clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ben 100022
Archives * Archive 1 * Archive 2 Order in process: Card-Jitsu Fire cards Here. --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 22:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:CJFcards1.jpg|Card-Jitsu Fire Card Pack 1 Order in process: Beanie Babies Here's the Beanies! More coin codes! Yay! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 23:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:Baabet20.gif|Baabet - Includes coin code File:Beckett.gif|Beckett File:BoLarge.gif|Bo - Size: Large File:Boomer.gif|Boomer File:Bungle.gif|Bungle File:Celebration.gif|Celebration File:Chaucer.gif|Chaucer File:Eglantine.gif|Eglantine File:Fletch20.gif|Fletch - Includes coin code File:Hope.gif|Hope File:Icebox.gif|Icebox File:Ming20.gif|Ming - Includes coin code File:Quackly20.gif|Quackly - Includes coin code File:Righty20.gif|Righty 2008 - Includes coin code File:Shearsly20.gif|Shearsly - Includes coin code File:Slush.gif|Slush File:Tangerine.gif|Tangerine File:Woolsy20.gif|Woolsy - Includes coin code File:Pogo.gif|Pogo File:Saddle20.gif|Saddle - Includes coin code Order in process: Boring, lousy things Boring... --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 23:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:LousyCarSet.gif|Small lousy plastic car set (Quarter not included) File:BoringAliens.jpg|Two small, plastic, boring aliens File:ForkliftThing.gif|A forklift thingy File:PlasticCarSet.gif|A set of some plastic cars with a mini car and background set Order of everything complete: Clearance items Here's the last of it! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 23:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) File:DonkeyKongItsamemario.gif|Donkey Kong - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:BabyLuigiItsamemario.jpg|Baby Luigi - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:BabyMarioItsamemario.jpg|Baby Mario - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:MarioItsamemario.jpg|Mario - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version File:PeachItsamemario.gif|Princess Peach - The It's a-me Mario Collection - Old Version can you unblock me ? GGD blocked me and put no newbies allowed as the reason Happy65 . Me Just wanted to say... CODY'S GOT A TINY SAUSAGE!!! :D [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 19:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Ben, Duncan got voted off on my sister's TDWT. In Egypt. This is what happened: Duncan: 'Egypt? This is madness! '''Chris: '''No! This. Is. World. Touuuur! *SHOVE* The end. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 22:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Template Suggestion Hey Ben, as an admin here I think it would be cool if we started to make templates for users to customize their userpage with. Respond if you like my idea. ---- Fawful, Lord of Fury. RE:Example Happy77 Have you noticed that on Happy's talkpage their is a note from Sonic saying he is banned 4ever. Why is he still on top user list ^_^ Just asking. -Fawful SORRY Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry about what happened on the xat. Seriously, i was just pissed. Ugh, i'm never good at apologies. Please, if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, i'd be so so so so soooooo ''SOOOOOOOOOO ''happy. ZacknjessTurn right! 01:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yeah, it was cool. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 12:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Yeah, I changed your rights. Go to http://totaldramaworldtourfanon.wikia.com [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 16:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I know you won't forgive me Ben, i know you won't forgive me, but please, find it in your heart! I mean, really! I hate to be hated! The only time i'm ok with it is when i deserve it! Please? ZacknjessTurn right! 16:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Red name? Why is your username red? Your userpage is made. Is this a problem, or is it purposly like that? Thanks, Chanel90210 18:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ;) Ok, thanks! Also, how much money do I start with? Chanel90210 19:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ;) How much does a mall cost? Chanel90210 19:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ;) Just to let you know The threat is taking place any time from now to October 1st. I will most likely strike at night, and I will strike at unexcepted times. If I were you, I would keep my defences up constantly! I mean, seriously, hire night guards. She may strike once or many times. I have nothing to do with the threats. I am only a messenger. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was just upset. Forgive me. Die Kerl hier und da Ich habe wahrscheinlich mehr Briefmarken dann. Zu Mars. 01:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) BEN BEN!!! BEn I had a talk with RussiaOne! She just wanted to scare you because of some incident that happened a while ago (Look on her talkpage on the CPW for info) Anyway I think that Unknown4 is the real culprit! Not a messenger! Just to be safe we need to make sure we have the right person to blame here! -That's Admin Fawful to you :D! Seriously this is big...